Définitions
by Nelja
Summary: /New Mutants/ Warlock a beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre ce que les humains appellent la romance. Il aimerait savoir, pourtant, pour des raisons personnelles. Mais avec toute l'équipe pour lui expliquer, il finira par s'en faire une idée, n'est-ce pas ? (Doug/Warlock)
1. selffrienddani

_Tout appartient à Marvel Comics._

* * *

"Requête : Définir amour/romance ?"

"Hein ?" Dani resta interloquée. "Warlock, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Self a des interrogations. Self a entendu amisdeself aborder le sujet de l'amour et de la romance. Des analyses ont permis d'avancer l'hypothèse que c'était un sujet habituellement discuté en nombre réduit et secrètement. Aussi, self a voulu consulter selffrienddani pour avoir une meilleure appréciation du concept."

"Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Doug ou... n'importe qui d'autre ? Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour en parler, tu sais..."

"Parce que selffrienddani est le chef du groupe à consulter en cas de  
questions."

Dani tenta de se montrer digne de ses responsabilités et de la confiance qu'on avait placée en elle. "L'amour, c'est quelque chose de général, tu sais. C'est juste... le fait d'apprécier beaucoup quelqu'un. L'amitié est une forme d'amour, en fait, et tu connais cela, nous le savons, et puis aussi..." Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de mentionner les relations entre parents et enfants. Cela pourrait être blessant et ne risquait pas de donner une bonne idée de la chose à Warlock. "Mais la romance, c'est... plus fort, je crois."

"Romance = amitié plus forte ?"

"Non, c'est plus compliqué. C'est un cas particulier. Enfin tu vois, les animaux - et les humains - ont besoin d'être deux pour se reproduire, un mâle et une femelle. Ils ont alors une relation particulièrement forte, parce que ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de contact physique, même si cela entre en compte, ils doivent s'apprécier, pour élever les enfants ensemble, et..."

"Romance = amitié forte entre un mâle et une femelle de même espèce dans le but d'avoir une descendance ?"

"Oui. Enfin non ! Pas seulement ! C'est juste... la raison pour laquelle ça existe, je pense, mais c'est plus large que ça, pour les humains en tout cas. On peut s'aimer sans avoir d'enfants, et même..." Dani baissa la tête, un peu affligée, un peu amusée. "Qui j'essaie de tromper ? Locke, je ne parle probablement pas de romance, là. Tu devrais vraiment aller demander à quelqu'un qui connaît cela mieux que moi. Rahne, par exemple."

"Self demandera à selffriendrahne. Aussi, les explications de selffrienddani ne sont pas inutiles. Self comprend un peu mieux."

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas donné une idée complètement fausse." murmura Dani quand Warlock fut parti.


	2. selffriendrahne

"Selffrienddani a envoyé self poser à selffriendrahne des questions sur l'amour."

"Quoi ?"

"Self ne comprenait pas toutes les discussions sur l'amour et la romance, et selffrienddani a désigné selffriendrahne comme capable de donner une explication."

"Oh !" Rahne sembla beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. "He bien, tu vois, c'est quand on aime et qu'on adore et qu'on admire quelqu'un tellement fort qu'on veut rester avec lui toute sa vie."

"Relation entre amisnouveauxmutants = amour ?"

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas, ou que je veux vous quitter, mais... quand on est amoureux, c'est de juste une personne, et on peut rester ensemble à tout jamais sans avoir besoin des autres." Sa voix devint amère, alors qu'elle repensait au Prince des Loups. "Ou on devrait, en tout cas."

"Une seule personne ?"

"Oui, oui !"

"Dans toute la vie d'un humain ?"

"Non ! Ce serait bien, pourtant. Parfois. Mais on ne trouve pas toujours du premier coup. Des fois, on est séparés, aussi. Alors on cherche encore. Mais une seule à la fois."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je suppose..." Rahne était quelque peu désemparée. Devant n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait crié au sophisme, répondu que tout le monde le savait bien, mais Warlock posait ses questions de façon totalement naïve. "que c'est trop fort, alors on n'a pas assez de place dans le coeur pour ressentir la même chose pour deux personnes."

"Si l'amour est le sentiment d'appréciation pour la personne qu'on apprécie le plus, l'unicité découle des propriétés de la relation d'ordre."

Rahne sursauta, scruta Warlock jusqu'à être sûre qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer, puis elle fronça les sourcils, et finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. "Non, non ! Il y a des moments où on n'est amoureux de personne ! Et c'est... très particulier. Je pense qu'on peut aimer ses enfants autant qu'on aime un amoureux, mais c'est... différent, tu sais ?" Elle baissa la tête. "Non, évidemment tu ne sais pas, et tu demandes pour ça..."

"Chefriendani dit que les humains ont des enfants avec la personne objet d'une romance."

"Oui, c'est ça ! On se marie, et on a des enfants !"

"Marie ?"

"Oui, c'est pour dire devant le monde et devant Dieu qu'on veut, justement, rester toujours ensemble ! Mais pas encore à notre âge... c'est une chose d'adultes." Elle baissa la tête, un peu amère. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir envie d'en discuter. Cela faisait un peu mal. "Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Sam, après tout ! C'est un garçon, comme toi, et puis c'est lui qui a une petite amie !"

"Petite amie ?"

Rahne rougit, chercha des mots simples pour expliquer le concept. "Une personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime et qu'il voit régulièrement. Sam et Lila. Et c'est presque une adulte, elle. Je pense qu'il peut expliquer les choses mieux que moi."

Warlock pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la logique du dernier raisonnement ; mais finalement, il remercia, et partit chercher Sam.


	3. selffriendsam

"Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Self a déjà interrogé selfriendani et selfriendrahne, qui ont désigné selffriendsam comme la personne la plus appropriée pour répondre à cette question, car étant dans une situation d'amour mutuel avec Lila Cheney."

"Oh. Euh..." Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit, exactement ? Pas sur Lila et moi ! Sur la romance, je veux dire..."

"Leur définition cumulée décrit une situation d'affection plus forte que toutes les autres avec désir de rester ensemble aussi longtemps que techniquement possible et de procréer une fois devenus adultes."

"Oh. Elles ont raison, je suppose. Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça..."

"Mais self saisit difficilement la nature de la différence avec amitié."

Les joues de Sam semblaient ne jamais pouvoir reprendre leur teinte d'origine. "Euh... Elles t'ont dit comment on... procréait ?"

"Non."

Sam soupira. Ah, les filles...

Warlock sembla se rappeler quelque chose. "Selfrienddani a mentionné quelque chose à propos de contact physique."

"Oui. Et un peu plus..." Sam tenta de se reprendre, d'expliquer. Et, en même temps, de ne pas expliquer, parce qu'il y avait des choses dont il n'avait envie de parler avec personne, et encore moins pour une explication en trois parties. Et de ne pas bégayer, aussi. Il valait mieux commencer par parler d'autre chose. C'était plus sûr. "Ecoute, Locke. Quand on s'aime bien, c'est chouette de se prendre dans les bras, physiquement, pas vrai ?"

"Vrai ?"

"Euh... oui. Non, tu ne sens rien, à ces moments ?"

"Self ressent une forte satisfaction émotionnelle déclenchée par ces rituels destinés à exprimer l'affection."

"Mais, je veux dire..." C'était le moment pour Sam de montrer que, même s'il n'était pas très bon avec les mots, il avait lu plus de science-fiction que n'importe qui ici, et il pouvait essayer d'expliquer la chose à un extra-terrestre aussi bien qu'un autre. En théorie. "Tu as un sens du toucher. Il n'y a pas des choses agréables qui vont avec, ou désagréables ?"

"Les gains d'énergie sont plaisants. Les pertes sont désagréables, sauf s'il s'agit d'une transmission volontaire à un objet d'affection."

"Oh..." Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir essayer d'imaginer. Il plaignait un peu Warlock. Déjà, il n'avait pas connu les relations familiales, et puis ça... "En tout cas, pour les humains, voilà. La main sur l'épaule d'un ami, c'est agréable. Un calin d'une petite soeur, c'est agréable. Mais c'est différent, bien plus fort, quand c'est une jolie fille qu'on aime, avec la peau douce..." Il pensa à la peau de Lila, et d'un coup, il n'avait plus envie de partager les détails.

"Une fille pour les garçons, un garçon pour une fille ?"

"Oui, c'est ça !"

"Et c'est important que sa forme soit physiquement plaisante ?"

Sam rougit à nouveau. "Oui. Il n'y a pas que ça. Mais évidemment, c'est important ! Ca, c'est une différence avec l'amitié ! Pour le reste, il y a des points communs, c'est sûr !"

Warlock sembla réfléchir. "A quoi ressemble une telle forme ?"

"Cela dépend des goûts, je dirais..." Ca y est, Sam allait se mettre à bafouiller.

"Amour = amitié plus satisfaction des sens de la vue et du toucher ?"

"En tout cas, ça commence comme ça. Et ensuite... eh bien, c'est comme les filles te disaient, on ne veut plus être séparés."

"Dans un but de descendance une fois adultes. Requête : description du processus."

Sam pensa à Lila, et se dit que cela ne regardait qu'eux, et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir expliquer... mais il fallait bien explquer quelques détails.

"He bien," dit-il très rapidement, "c'est une autre forme de contact physique - agréable - qui n'existe que dans ce cas-là." Ca y est, il avait atteint ses limites. "Et cela permet... de mettre en commun le code génétique, pour obtenir des variations nouvelles et adaptées à leur environnement." Evidemment, c'était plus facile de l'expliquer comme ça. Vive la science-fiction. Et les cours de biologie.

Warlock hocha la tête. "Cette méthode semble plus plaisante que celle en usage sur planète de self."

"Sûr, mon pote." assura Sam, soulagé. Ca y est, il avait réussi à expliquer, et c'était probablement fini. Il pouvait avoir un prix de communication avec les aliens. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait... "Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Doug ? Je veux dire, en plus, il parle ta langue."

Warlock changea brutalement de forme ; une réaction vive, quoique indéchiffrable. "Concept inexistant dans langage de self."

"Oh. Evidemment. Désolé."

"Self trouve plus simple de demander à autresamis."

Sam n'allait pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. "OK. Content d'avoir pu aider."

"Contact physique est-il la seule façon de créer romancelien ?"

Sam n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer à nouveau.

"Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Bobby ? Je veux dire, moi et Lila..." Il rougit encore. "Ca s'est fait par chance, vraiment ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je sais... Mais Roberto a l'habitude, il sait parler aux filles, et... je suis sûr qu'il te dira tout ça bien mieux que moi."

Et en étant moins embarrassé, rajouta-t-il mentalement.


	4. selffriendbobby

"Sérieux, mec ? Je veux dire, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?"

"Amour/romance semble sujet de haute priorité auprès des humains. Self considère études culturelles nécessaires."

"Et tu es venu me demander à moi ?" Roberto se sentit... un peu fier,  
peut-être.

"Selfriendsam a suggéré l'idée."

En fait, non.

"Tu as demandé à d'autres personnes avant moi ?"

"Selfriendani, selfriendrahne et selfriendsam."

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà dit ? Histoire que je ne répète pas..."

Warlock prit l'air pensif. "Premièrement :" il étendit un doigt fait de circuits imprimés "affection forte pour une personne. Deuxièmement : désir de rester ensemble toute sa vie. Troisièmement : pratique entre humains de genres différents. Quatrièmement : sentiment ciblant une personne à la fois. Cinquièmement : mène, à l'âge adulte, à la procréation. Sixièmement :" Il étendit un doigt supplémentaire à sa main, pour continuer à compter, "origine = stimulation positive des sens de la vue et du toucher..."

"Oh, seigneur. Je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais... c'est vraiment expliqué n'importe comment."

"Selfriendbobby peut donner meilleure explication ?"

"J'espère bien ! N'importe qui peut faire mieux que ça !" Roberto se prépara à prouver ses prétentions à l'expertise. "Cela commence quand tu rencontres une fille qui te plait. Cela peut être parce qu'elle est très belle, mais pas forcément. Elle peut juste avoir de beaux yeux, ou danser bien, ou être touchante dans sa façon de rire, ou... peu importe. Mais le fait est que tu as très envie d'être plus proche d'elle. Physiquement, et en pensée aussi. Et si tu lui plais aussi, vous vous découvrez, peu à peu, vous montrez vos désirs et vos faiblesses, et cela demande de donner autant qu'on reçoit, ni plus, ni moins. Le plus souvent, ce qu'on dévoile ne colle pas vraiment en profondeur, alors on s'arrête là, et on passe juste... des moments agréables, des rires et des baisers - tu as déjà vu des baisers. Puis on va chercher ailleurs. Mais parfois, plus on se découvre, plus on découvre qu'on est bien ensemble, et cela va jusqu'au coeur, et on pense que personne ne pourrait aller mieux avec nous, devenir plus proche. On n'a même plus envie de chercher. Et alors, on est plus heureux avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui, et on veut qu'elle soit juste pour nous, et être juste pour elle. Et ça, mec, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour."

"Informations assimilées."

"Et toi, alors, est-ce qu'il y a une fille qui te plait ?"

"Informations... toujours insuffisantes."

"Allez, ne dis pas que j'ai mal expliqué !"

"Sentiment d'amour/romance semble être lié à l'espèce humaine et à la possibilité d'avoir une descendance..."

"Mais ça, c'est ensuite. Quand ça vient. Sur le moment, ce n'est pas à ça qu'on pense ; juste comme c'est agréable... Tu devrais mettre ça en premier sur ta liste de renseignements, d'ailleurs. Ils te l'ont dit, au moins ? C'est pour ça que tu pourrais essayer, parfois."

"Ils ont dit : une amitié plus forte ; l'amitié = sentiment très plaisant. Mais romancelien : basé sur une dichotomie masculin/féminin inexistante dans la technarchie."

"He, mais tu es un mec ! Je veux dire, tu ne prends jamais la même forme, quand tu te déguises en humain pour aller en ville, aux soirées, aux concerts de Lila ou ailleurs, mais c'est toujours des hommes. Ca veut bien dire quelque chose."

"... raisonnement intéressant à analyser."

"Et puis, ce n'est juste pas pareil ! Ecoute, va demander à une fille, et tu verras : ce n'est juste pas pareil pour elles. Enfin, dans les grandes lignes, oui, mais elles le voient différemment. C'est plus compliqué pour elles ; et pas de ta façon à toi, je t'assure ! En plus..." Il prit un ton ironique. "Elles sont plus douées, en général, pour mettre des mots dessus que nous autres."

Warlock ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par cette dernière affirmation ; mais il partit quand même continuer sa quête, à la satisfaction de Roberto.


	5. selffriendshan

"Non." L'expression de Shan était un peu amusée, un peu triste. "Non, cela ne marche pas comme cela."

"Mais selffriends ont dit..."

"Oh, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas comme ça pour eux ! Mais c'est différent pour chaque personne... Par exemple, certains te diront que c'est la façon la plus forte d'aimer, mais je pense que je peux tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, sincèrement sans aimer moins mon frère et ma soeur..."

"Pourquoi utiliser un même mot pour ce qui est différent pour chaque personne ?"

"Oh..." Elle réfléchit. "Je suppose qu'il y a des points communs. Beaucoup de points communs. Et qu'on peut reconnaître ses sentiments en entendant des gens en parler, se dire oui, c'est la même chose - mais cela n'empêche pas de reconnaître les différences. Et nous en avons entendu parler tant de fois, nous reconnaissons... les lignes directrices, en quelque sorte. Mais toi..." Elle sourit. "En fait, continue ce que tu fais. Demande à tout le monde. Personne ne peut t'expliquer tout à lui seul. Moi pas plus que les autres. Peut-être moins."

"Est-ce que ce lien ne peut exister qu'entre deux personnes qui visualisent la même forme ?"

"Je... je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui peut changer. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une question de forme. Plutôt de... ne pas en voir la même partie." Elle pensa au conte de son pays où on demande à des aveugles de décrire un éléphant. Un pilier, disent-ils, un mur, une corde, un serpent...

"Et pour selffriendshan ?"

"Je ne peux pas prétendre y connaître grand chose." répondit-elle. "Mais déjà assez pour savoir ce que j'y ai parfois vu, ce que je voudrais y trouver pour moi, connaître l'autre, savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il va dire, être heureux quand il est heureux et blessé quand il est blessé, et ne jamais se lasser de sa présence."

"Comme selffrienddani et selffriendrahne ? Non, rectification. Amour/romance présent entre deux personnes de genre opposé."

"En fait..." Karma rougit, se maîtriae, garda une voix calme. Elle était en train d'instruire, pas d'avouer. "C'est vrai pour la plus grande partie des gens. Pas pour tous. Je crois... je crois que Rahne fait effectivement partie des gens qui aimeront toujours quelqu'un de... genre opposé, mais pas tout le monde. Certains pourront aimer seulement ceux qui sont... comme eux, même s'ils sont peux nombreux. Certains peuvent aimer les deux... Je pense."

Ne demande pas, pensa-t-elle tout bas. Et elle ne poserait pas les questions indiscrètes. Est-ce que tu penses aimer quelqu'un ? Ou est-ce que tu voudrais le vivre, contaminé par nos désirs à nous ? Si oui, devons-nous t'y encourager, est-ce la plus belle forme de sentiments, ou juste une illusion dérivée de notre biologie ?

Est-ce que tu cherches des liens spéciaux avec les humains, ou est-ce que ceux de ton espèce te manquent ?

"Selffriendshan a brouillé tout ce que self avait cru comprendre." murmura Warlock, pensif.

"Pardon."

"Non. Merci."

Elle aurait dû demander, se dit-elle après. Pour lui, pas pour elle.


	6. selffriendamara

"C'est un sujet complexe." répondit Amara, pensive.

"Self avait compris cette partie-là."

"Les Grecs - et nous avons repris une partie de leur culture - avaient plusieurs mots pour l'amour. Philia, pour l'amitié, Storge, pour la famille, Eros, pour la romance, et Agape, pour l'amour absolu, sans conditions."

"Romancelien et amitié ont des _conditions?_" demanda Warlock, haussant très haut un sourcil géant en forme de point d'interrogation.

"On attend de la personne qu'elle ait les mêmes sentiments, oui. On l'espère, au moins, même si on ne lui reproche rien, et souvent, même si on ne les dit pas, on les pensera. L'Agape... est différent. Peut-être inexistant." Warlock n'avait pas posé de questions sur la famille, et Amara pouvait le comprendre. Elle frissonna en imaginant la vie qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait connu comme membre de sa famille que Selene.

"On veut que la personne nous aime un peu aussi." dit-il.

"Exactement. Et toi, Warlock, quels mots as-tu pour l'affection ? Que veulent-ils dire ?"

"Sur ma planète, certains d'entre nous." dit-il à voix très basse, "forment des bandes pour affronter leurs parents ensemble. Je crois que c'est de l'amitié, comme avec amisdemoinouveauxmutants. Mais je suis l'enfant du Magus, je n'ai jamais connu cela. Ce serait trop dangereux pour eux. Ils seraient juste morts avec moi."

Il y eut un silence, pour Warlock reprit, avec un grand sourire "Mais selffriendshan m'a encouragé à collectionner les expériences ! Que dit sur la romance le coeur de selffriendamara ?"

Devant tant d'innocence, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se poser sincèrement la question.

"Je pense que la différence la plus importante avec l'amitié est qu'on ne peut pas en expliquer l'origine. On devient ami avec ceux qui nous ont aidé, ont vécu des moments heureux, ou au contraire difficiles avec nous, se sont montré dignes de confiance. Mais l'amour... c'est une folie. Cela ne s'explique pas. On peut essayer, après coup, mais jamais le prévoir. C'est seulement après qu'on aime quelqu'un que sa voix, sa silhouette, la contact de sa peau, nous serrent le coeur."

"Selffriendamara pense-t-elle que l'amour/romance est une bonne chose ?" demanda Warlock, un peu désarçonné.

"Je pense... d'après ce que disent les philosophes et les poètes, s'il est accordé à une personne qui mérite par ailleurs notre affection, s'il est payé de retour, alors il est ce qui peut rendre le plus heureux au monde. Il peut inspirer des actes de courage ou d'intelligence impossibles sinon. Alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, que ce soit une illusion ou pas. Mais c'est justement pour cette terrible force qu'il peut aussi rendre extrêmement malheureux, ou faire faire des choses extrêmement bêtes." Elle rit. "Ce serait plus simple, n'est-ce pas, si ce que les humains recherchent si souvent ne pouvait pas les rendre stupides, bas et désespérés aussi simplement, aussi souvent, qu'il leur donne le sens du bien et du bonheur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."


	7. selffriendillyana

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?" demanda Illyana, le fixant avec intensité.

Warlock se recroquevilla en boule. "Pas de raison particulière."

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur." dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. "Voyons. C'est l'histoire de ce qui nous manque. Des qualités, des sentiments, des rêves et des idées, qu'on voudrait avoir, et c'est impossible, quelle que soit la façon dont on essaie, et des fois on n'essaie même pas, on a déjà dû les sacrifier pour autre chose, ou on ne savait même pas qu'on le voulait. Alors, quand on les rencontre chez une autre personne, et on se dit que si on pouvait être lié à elle, on serait parfait, entier. C'est l'amour - une des formes de l'amour - ce désir de ce qu'on n'a pas, qu'on n'est pas. Et si on peut avoir cette personne, on se dit qu'on pourra l'avoir pour soi, sans avoir à changer pourtant, être complet à deux."

"Avoir cette personne ?"

"Oh, un lien purement rituel."

"Ce qu'amisnouveauxmutants appellent mariage ?"

"Au plus fort, oui. Mais cela peut-être simplement sortons ensemble ou je t'aime. - je t'aime aussi. Illyanna imitait des voix extasiées, ridiculisées.

"Et cela marche ?"

"Pas souvent. Peut-être que ce qui manque à la personne qu'on n'aime n'est pas nous, mais quelque chose de totalement différent. Mais souvent on brandit quand même notre amour comme une arme pour lier."

Warlock eut de petits sons de détresse. "Et si ils se complémentent ils sont heureux ?" demanda-t-il, comme pour revenir à des pensées  
positives.

"Et alors ils sont heureux un instant. Et puis, ils se rendent compte qu'en s'étant liés ensemble, ils ne peuvent plus interagir ensemble avec le reste du monde, justement parce qu'ils sont différents, et c'est là qu'il faut aussi avoir des choses en commun. Pour pouvoir pas seulement exister l'un pour l'autre, mais exister ensemble. Et que même si voir chez l'autre leurs points communs ou ce qui leur manque les rend très heureux, tout ce qui n'est ni l'un ni l'autre les blesse." Elle renversa la tête en arrière, fit mine d'assembler des pièces de construction. "Je ne suis pas sur terre depuis bien longtemps, mais cela ne marche jamais. Presque jamais. Même si on peut le croire un instant. Mais les humains cherchent et cherchent encore."

"C'est une chose entièrement humaine ? Liée à la biologie et à la répartition des genres humaine ?"

Illyana le fixa à nouveau de son regard perçant. "Veux-tu que je réponde oui ou non ?"

"Ce qui est vrai ?" demande timidement Warlock.

Elle ricana. "Je suis persuadée que tu pourrais aimer, Warlock. De toutes les façons qui comptent, tu es plus humain que moi. Mais si tu peux encore l'éviter, si tu peux encore te dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire, alors fais-le. Cela s'appelle _tomber_ amoureux pour une raison. Il est dur d'en sortir."


	8. selfsoulfriendcypherdoug

Warlock entra dans la chambre de Doug ; ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et lui indiqua de la tête la chaise à côté de la sienne, attendant que l'extra-terrestre commence la conversation.

Il ne dit rien pourtant, et Doug continua de programmer, profitant de la compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'oeil lui apprenne que Warlock, au lieu de s'étirer sur son siège pour lui passer un bras autour de cou et de regarder son écran pour voir s'il se sentait des liens fraternels avec le nouveau programme, s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, en une boule de circuits dont pendaient des protubérances qui ressemblaient à des gouttes de sueur, des larmes de crainte ou d'embarras.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Locke ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. "Une mauvaise nouvelle ?"

"Négatif. Je voudrais soumettre une requête." Warlock ajoute rapidement. "Une que j'ai déjà soumise à tous les amisdemoinouveaux mutants."

"Ne te gêne pas !" répond Doug en riant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que..." Warlock s'interrompit, et sa tête sembla faire un tour complet autour de son corps. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui selfsoulfrienddoug porte un amour de la nature romance ?"

"Wow !" s'exclama Doug. "Tu as demandé ça à tout le monde !?" Sur eux ou sur moi, pensa-t-il un instant, puis il rejeta l'idée comme stupide.

"Ce n'était pas exactement la même question."

Doug pensa à Kitty, pour qui il avait réussi à sentir plus d'amitié que d'amour, puis à Betsy, qui était une adulte, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Je ne crois pas. Pas entièrement. Peut-être. Disons qu'il y a quelques filles que j'aime beaucoup, mais... j'aimerais bien."

"Les humains ne savent pas identifier amour/romance ?" demanda Warlock, marquant sa surprise.

"Pas toujours."

Le visage de Warlock s'éclaira, et son corps donna un peu moins l'impression se s'être fait compresser dans un cimetière pour voitures.

"Il y a quelqu'un que tu penses aimer, Locke ?" demanda Doug. "Mais tu n'es pas certain ?" Il était surpris, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer d'autre explication. En fait, il se sentait presque un peu jaloux, parce qu'il avait toujours cru être le plus proche de Warlock, et cela ne semblait pas avoir changé, et il n'avait rien vu... mais ce n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de l'équipe ! Peut-être la jolie scientifique qu'il avait rencontrée à New York, ou même Spider-man - non, probablement pas Spider-man. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas rester un bébé et exiger de Warlock qu'il reste toujours avec lui pour le protéger, il fallait bien que cela change un jour !

"Peut-être." répondit Warlock, s'enfouissant à nouveau dans sa confusion et dans un grand trou à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Doug sentait une avide curiosité à propos de la personne, mais si Warlock devait lui confesser cela, il lui aurait déjà dit. "Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir si c'est de l'amour, Warlock ? Pour pouvoir lui dire ?"

"Négatif !" s'exclama Warlock. "Juste pour savoir !" Il remua ses longs doigts dans tous les sens comme pour détourner l'attention de ce qu'il disait. "Selffriends disent agréable et disent aussi douloureux, disent différent de famille et disent créer une famille, disent protéger et disent demander, disent proximité et disent différences, self aimerait vivre toute la vie plus fort que l'amitié mais pas contact physique et procréation, et selffriendshan dit différent pour tout le monde mais lignes pareilles, et self ne sait plus !"

Doug soupira. C'était un concept difficile pour les humains qui avaient grandi avec, et il n'osait même pas imaginer pour un extra-terrestre. "Est-ce que tu es sûr de tes sentiments, Warlock ? Est-ce que la seule difficulté est comment cela s'appelle, ou est-ce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ?"

Warlock hésita, fixa Doug. "Self sait très bien ce qu'il ressent, juste pas les mots."

"Alors tu en sais peut-être plus que moi." dit Doug en souriant. "Que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, des fois. "Si tu veux dire que c'est de la romance, c'en est, et si tu ne veux pas... est-ce que tu penses que donner un nom en anglais changerait quelque chose à tes sentiments ?"

"Peut-être ?" demanda Warlock, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il rajouta. "Ou en grec. Selffriendamara a expliqué en grec. Agape, eros, philia."

"Et est-ce que tes sentiments ont besoin de changer, Locke ? Est-ce qu'ils te font souffrir ?"

"Négatif. Possibilité : ils devraient ?"

"Jamais !" s'exclama Doug. "Les langages qu'on apprend changent notre façon de penser, tu le sais ? Quand je comprends les mots des autres, je comprends aussi des idées que je n'aurais jamais eues. Mais pourquoi laisser les mots... pourquoi les laisser te blesser si tu ne souffres pas ? Tu as appris incroyablement vite, Warlock, mais c'est pour que tu utilises les mots. Pas pour que tu les laisses te changer. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer. Tu es déjà parfait. Si l'anglais ne suffit pas, si le grec ne suffit pas, peut-être qu'il existe une autre langue pour tes sentiments, et sinon, tu as le droit de l'inventer !"

Il réfléchit encore. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais de cette personne, Locke ? Que votre relation change ?"

"Non ! Qu'elle ne change jamais !" Warlock se mit à frissonner. "Self a peur. Self a toujours peur de tout."

"Mais qui... est-ce que je peux aider ?"

Warlock avança timidement un de ses doigts, toucha la joue de Doug très doucement. "Self aime selsoulfrienddoug."

"Oh." La première réaction de Doug fut de se demander quelle sorte d'amour, et avec quels mots le définir, avant de se morigéner pour sa propre hypocrisie. Enfin, le soulagement l'envahit, fit pétiller son corps.

"Mais self ne sait pas comment. Self veut rester avec lui toujours. Self veut veiller sur lui toujours." continuait l'extraterrestre paniqué. "Pourtant, self ne veut pas que ses sentiments soient une arme pour lier. Et self est peut-être masculin, même si self doute encore."

Doug le serra dans ses bras très fort. "Oh, Locke. Sais-tu que moi aussi j'ai eu peur que tu t'en ailles, peur d'avoir besoin de moi et que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi ?"

Warlock redevint long et fin, s'enroula autour de lui comme un ami cher et comme une couverture chaude, la joue contre la sienne.

"Requête : quel est le nom," demanda Warlock, "quand on est heureux et conséquemment on laisse son coeur agir comme il le voudrait sans avoir peur ?"

"Je trouverai." murmura Doug. "Mais pour l'instant, nous savons ce que c'est, et c'est le plus important."


End file.
